Sabrina Nightshade
Background Sabrina was born in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. She lived with her father until he died in the middle of the night when he was driving home. She was with her grandmother at the time, as she was babysitting her. After her grandmother died when she 7, a satyr named Michael (who died in the Second Titanomachy) found her crying on the side of the street, and promptly brought her to Camp Half-Blood. She lived in the Hermes Cabin for 6 years until she was claimed by the night goddess, Nyx. She was sickened by this, since her father died in the middle if the night, as his head lights broke, and he couldn't see. She now holds a grudge against Nyx for this. While at camp, she made only 3 friends. Those friends being Kaito Emmerson (Son of Apollo), Ariel Henson (Daughter of Iris), and Claudette Schwarzersarg (Daughter of Ceto). The four always hang out with each other and go on quests together. Of course, this defies the "3 to a quest" rule, but they work so well as a team, that no one stops them. Currently, the four are going to Jerusalem, where the world was thought to have started, and fight Chaos, the Primordial being of the Universe. Appearance Sabrina has very long black hair, with purple tips, and deep violet eyes. She is very beautiful, fair-skinned, a great figure (several men from Camp have asked her out, but she's turned them all down). She dresses gothicly, but never really wears any make-up. She primarily wears a short leather dress, with no sleeves, and cross shaped tassels. She wears elbow-long black leather gloves with cross shaped holes in the hands, combat boots, and fishnet leggings. She wears a cross hair clip. Personality Sabrina is a fun, outgoing young woman. She doesn't talk much, however, and likes to be secretive. She only ever talks to her friends. She loves dark things, such as voodoo, black magic, horror movies, etc. Her favorite movie is The Exorcist, and she buys most of her clothes from Hot Topic. She often reads Creepypasta, and has built an immunity to fear because of it. However, she also loves anime, and is a huge Otaku. Her favorite character from the show is America, and she often draws herself with him, much to Kaito's dismay (as he likes her and finds it weird that she ships herself with a fictional character). She hates her mother, Nyx (the Goddess of the Night), as her father died in a car crash at night. Her reasoning is the she could've saved him, or at least "Given him night vision, or something!" Abilities Sabrina is an adept fighter, who uses her Stygian Iron Xiphos to cut down any monster in her way. She likes guns and rifles as well, and even used some in the Second Titanomachy. Her demigod powers include night vision, shadow travel, calling upon Hellhounds (she tamed one and named him Cocoa), and using shadow energy to fire shadow balls. She can also control people's shadows, and uses them to control a persons movements. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Children of Nyx